


I Got lost and ended up with the Shinsengumi?

by HeadStrongNeko36



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Multi, My way or the high way, No Chizuru, Polyandry type setting, Spoilers, everyone survives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadStrongNeko36/pseuds/HeadStrongNeko36
Summary: Poor little Alice is doing nothing but minding her own business when somehow she ends up in a totally different world without even touching anything! What will become her fate with the boys of the Shinsengumi???





	1. Chapter one: I'm Where?!

**Author's Note:**

> My First Hakuouki fic ever! Love them so much! No I don't own these boys because if I did it would be sexy time all day! Love these boys! <3

I was sitting at home, it being just another day of my summer break and all, and I was so happy that I was actually able to have four months of summer vacation! Thank you for once university!!! But living in a big empty house was not very fun. Ever since my grandparents died I really didn’t have anyone left. I had a few friends but none that really wanted to be with me all the time. I was ok with it though, as I was the kind of person who liked to be left alone most of the time.  


I spent my days watching anime and reading/writing fanfics. I so wanted to be a part of those different worlds so badly! Hence why I wrote fanfics that went my way all the time! Reverse Harems are life! And actually not having characters I love die on me *cough* itachi, heisuke, hot anime boys *cough*. That’s the dream anyways.  


I shut my laptop and headed down towards the kitchen to make some lunch for myself before spending the rest of the day relaxing on the couch. ‘What anime should I watch today? I just finished Hakuouki and I absolutely loved all the characters! Except for Chizuru, she’s nice and all but she is so annoying and helpless and that’s something I cannot stand in anyone. That’s one of the downfalls of most animes.’ I could re-watch Attack on Titan, the new one is coming out in a couple months so I could have season one fresh in my mind for it! I started to make my way towards the living room, mind made up on a show. Once it started I was so into it that I didn’t notice the person coming up my steps, the sudden pounding on my front door startled me so bad that I jumped and dropped my sandwich. “aw man! That was really tasty to!” I got up from my spot on the couch and headed towards the front door, peeping through the peep hole before opening it to greet the mailman.  


“Package for Crysta Malise, please sign here”  


“Ah yes, thank you so much” I say as I sign the paper he was holding out to me. I waved to him before turning around and heading back into the house, curious as to what came in the mail this time. I had ordered so many things recently that I didn’t know what was what.  


I quickly sat back down in my spot before tearing open the package, revealing the dark blue kimono and grey hakama that I had ordered to do some cosplays of samurais. I changed into the clothes quickly and ran to my room to grab the katana that I had a friend make for me. My friend’s name was Mark and he was studying East Asian Blacksmithing and I had begged him to make me one, and he was a sucker for pouting girls so he made me one and I paid him for it because it was so good and could easily pass as the ultimate real deal sword. I tied the sword to my waist in the best fashion that I could. I couldn’t get it quite right as YouTube can only teach you so much. I looked myself over in the mirror, my black hair flowing over my shoulder despite it being in a high ponytail and my emerald green eyes piercing themselves through the mirror. I still looked very feminine, especially because I didn’t bother binding my D cup boobs, which are a pain when you’re trying to do sports. Plus I did have some decent curves, and I wasn’t bone skinny. I had some meat on my bones, not enough to be called fat, but more along the lines of chubby. I liked how I looked personally as I could play many different roles form cute and girly to sultry and sexy and over to hard badass. I loved it.  


I smiled and went to go walk along the trail behind my house that lead deep into the forests at the base of a mountain. I put my headphones in my ears to help me feel more in the moment and add my own badass soundtrack to the shenanigans that I was about to get up to. I ran through the forest, jumping and leaping over fallen trees and large rocks, a big smile on my face as I jumped off trees, doing small flips. I wasn’t very athletic, especially in front of other people, but I did have some skill at parkour like things. I was attempting to jump over one particularly big tree when my foot got caught on a broken branch causing me to tumble forward. After a very awkward landing I couldn’t help but burst out laughing at my clumsiness.  


After laughing for a bit I just laid there, staring up into the clear blue sky. It was such a beautiful day and I didn’t want to head back home right away so I got up and decided to keep heading towards the mountain. After about an hour of walking, I reached the base and climbed up only enough to be able to see over the majority of the tree tops and beyond that the setting sun. It was breathtaking and I stared in order to be able to burn the image into my mind. It was about 10 minutes later that I had decided to travel back towards my home, taking my time and thinking about life events that have happened or that have yet to happen. It was starting to become darker and I didn’t want to be stuck out here in the dark. Lots of animals came out at night that were bigger, faster, and stronger than me so I picked up the pace. I must’ve been getting closer to home as I had travelled quite a ways, but I didn’t see any sort of clearings that belonged to the roads or my house. I was getting confused and a little worried because the sun was now beginning to set and the ground harder to see. I kept going, repeating to myself that it was only a little further, my eyes trained ahead of me looking for any sort of human life or human made things.  


I had finally spotted a clearing up ahead and I raced towards it. It looked wide and long which made me guess that I was heading towards a road of some sort! Thank god! I would be able to wander either back to my house or to a town that I would be able to phone one of my friends to get a ride back home.  


I walked along the road, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion as I looked at the state of the road, dirt with animal droppings covering it. I must have walked quite far to get to these low quality country roads. I looked hard in front of me so as not to step in any of those animal droppings that scattered across the road as the now very low light made its transition into complete darkness. Just before the last of the sun’s rays disappeared for the day, I came across an old style looking shack that was made out of boards and had a paper sliding door? Who in their right mind would have a paper door here in Canada?! You got hockey pucks flying this way and that, cold weather will slide through that faster than an old man on oil. There was a lantern lit outside of it so I took it to mean that someone was home and awake.  


I walked up to the old style shack and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for an answer and some help. I soon heard some shuffling coming towards the door and I put on my best forgive me but I need help smile. The door opened a crack and I smiled even brighter,  


“Hello sir, I was travelling through the forest over there and I meant to go back to my house but I seem to have gotten lost. Could you point me to the nearest town?” I ask with a soft voice so as not to startle the already suspicious man.  


“That way” He says stiffly before shutting the door.  


“Alrighty then, that way” I say somewhat surprised by his reaction. He must be new around here as I have never seen him before. By the looks of it he moved from a different country because of his accent, race, and housing style. ‘All good though. He was nice enough and pointed me in the right direction. I would be a little suspicious if someone knocked on my door when it’s dark out’. I followed the road I was on, staying close to sides in case a car came barreling down the road and didn’t see me. I was also really hoping no wild animals were really hungry right now.  


After a while my feet were starting to get sore as I came up over a hill and in the distance I could see a faint glow coming from the town up ahead. “Oh thank god! Hopefully my friends are home!” I push on forward with renewed strength of going home and hopefully getting a bite to eat from McDonalds. I started to slow down though when I realized the glow from the lights seemed too natural for town and had a softer glow to them compared to neons and whitish lights that were usually found. That’s also when I noticed that all the buildings I could see were made of very worn and very real wood. There was no siding, no tin or shingled roofs, and all sliding doors instead of push. ‘What the hell is this?! Some kind of movie set up?! How fricken far off the beaten path did I go?! Where am I and how do I get back???’ I slowly keep moving to the town, seeing the buildings up close, lit up by paper lanterns holding candles. I stop and stand in the middle of the path between shops and houses completely dumb founded. The few people that were out and about either stopped and stared or just blatantly stared as they walked past me, all dressed up in old styled Japanese clothing.  


I didn’t know what to do or think and I just stared out into the distance like some guy from the office, trying to comprehend what just happened, when out of the corner of my eye, I spot a light blue coat with white patterns on it. Before I could look at it fully, it flutters around a corner and out of my sight. If I’m starting to piece things together correctly then that could possibly be…. ‘Oh My God!’ I take off after the coat racing around the corner blindly, almost running into some stacked cages of chickens, before seeing the tails of the coat disappear once more around the corner up ahead. I keep on running after it, once again blindly turning a corner where the collar of my hakama meets the hand of a taller man who grabs it roughly and yanks me forwards.  


"Looks like we caught ourselves a crossdresser boys. What do you think we should do with her? Have a little fun perhaps? Or maybe practice our sword skills?” Green eyes burn into mine with something akin to what I picture a psychopath would feel towards his victims. ‘HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT’S SOUJI’. My mouth is now gaping like a fish’s, trying to formulate words but my mind is only whirring in place, stuck on the idea that I am now in the anime world!!!! ‘There was no magical trinket, no obvious portal, how the HELL did I get here?! Maybe it’s the clothes? Mystical tree branch in the forest? Holy shit if I don’t say something fast Okita-san is going to gut me right here’  


I open my mouth to speak but the only sound that comes out is a high pitched squeak, causing Okita-san to look at me like I was absolutely retarded.  


“She seems to be a little on the slow side as well” He adds looking me over, eyes stopping on my boobs for the briefest of seconds “why were you following us hmm? Were you trying to assassinate my squad? Can’t be, you were so loud and easy to see it was ridiculous.”  


“Please, let me go, I wasn’t trying to hurt you or your group, I promise” I plead quietly, knowing Okita was the kind of person who had a bark with his bite and I knew not to take his threats lightly.  


“Souji put the girl down” I heard a voice full of authority behind Okita. I knew that voice, Hijikata! My eyes filled with slight hope which Okita unfortunately spotted.  


“Uh-oh Hijikata-san, looks as if you raised this girl’s hopes. Too bad it won’t be of much help, want me to end it for you now?” He pulls out his sword and brings it closer to me as I try to scurry backwards away from it. “Please no” I beg, as I look for any signs of weak spots that he has left open.  


“Souji! Put the girl down NOW!” Hijikata roars as he grabs the arm with Souji’s sword in it, pulling it roughly away from me.  


“Jeez Hijikata-san I was only joking” He release me roughly and I quickly back up, planning to get the heck outta there.  


“Wait a minute girl, you will be coming back with us to headquarters and if at any time you try to leave, I will not hesitate to cut you down.” Hijikata’s hard voice directs its attention at me.  


“Oh, umm, yes sir” I nod slightly, looking down at the ground and shuffling my feet, becoming increasingly aware of how I looked and how I was dressed. I wasn’t even wearing the shows to match my attire! They were grey leopard print runners!  


I followed the group of men as they wound their way through the city streets, eventually ending up at the Shinsengumi Headquaters. I was actually a little excited to see certain members such as the Baka Trio, Kondou, and yamazaki! They were just some of my top favs, even though I loved them all in their own way.  


Hijikata led me to an empty room, opening the door and gesturing for me to go inside. I go in and head towards the corner of the room, standing there and waiting for him to say something. “You are to wait here until someone comes to fetch you, understood?”, “Yes sir”, “Good, Souji you are to stand guard outside her room until that times comes.” He says with an air of finality that wasn’t to be argued with.  


“Sure Hijikata-san, not like I needed to sleep anyways” Souji complains lightly as my door is shut and I’m left standing in the darkness, tired and hungry.  


I was trying to formulate a plan of action that would allow me to get out of here and hopefully back to the place this all started. ‘I’m in a corner room, with the window on one side and the door on the other. If I try going out the window and make it to the gate I should be able to get out of here.’ I walk over to the window and slowly slide it open so it makes next to no noise, before quietly lifting myself onto the windowsill before shifting myself to face outside.  


“What are you planning in there girl? You’ve been quiet for quite some time. You’re not trying to escape are you?” I heard Souji’s smug voice from the other side of the door.  


“No, not at all. I’m just sitting here waiting” I call back, making sure to aim my voice towards him to make sure my voice didn’t sounds distant. There was no reply back from him so I cautiously stepped down onto the walkway, looking all around me for signs of any movement. I had just finished lowering myself and taking the first step when I heard a voice from behind me.  


“Maybe I should just kill you right now and save everyone the trouble” Souji whispers right into my ear, causing me to shriek quite loudly, probably drawing attention to myself, and causing Souji to chuckle before grabbing my arm roughly and yanking me back into the room and shoving me against the wall, his sword drawn and pressed into my neck, cutting the skin lightly, blood sliding down my neck.  


“I-I’m sorry, I was just trying to go back home” I sniffle and look down, hoping that he may slip up slightly. His hold didn’t waver in the slightest but I saw an open spot and pulled back my leg, kicking him right in the shin as hard as I could, barely even registering the surprise on his face before I bolted out of the room and down the walkway, back the way we came, not caring if my feet sounded like drums. I had just made it around the corner and was heading around the next when an arm shout out and clotheslined me, slamming me to the floor. I looked up into a pair of sharp blue eyes with short brown hair. ‘Shinpachi just clotheslined me that fucker!’ I think to myself as I struggle to grab a breath.  


Triumph flashed across his face followed quickly by regret as his eyes travelled over my body, realization flashing crossing across his face.  


“Shinpachi no wonder you suck at getting the ladies, if you keep treating them like that they won’t ever want to come near you” I can hear the sneer in Souji’s voice as he comes walking over with a slight limp. If he got his hands on me it was game over. I quickly scramble up and hide behind Shinpachi, clinging onto his shirt.  


More footsteps could be heard coming fast down the walkway, Hijikata’s face filled with rage, eyes darting back and forth between me hiding and Souji’s smirking face. “I want an explanantion, NOW!” Hijikata roared, arms crossed over his chest in expectation while the other men filled in around him.  


‘Oh shit. Now I’m screwed’ I think to myself, rolling my eyes in the process.


	2. The Meeting and Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crysta finally gets the meeting that will determine her fate within the Shinsengumi. What will it be? And will it be in her favour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep in mind that I am not adding Japanese to this so lets all pretend they know how to speak English as translating everything into notes is quite annoying and bothersome. I don't know much of the japanases culture in terms of hot thinsg are done so if you know, please let me know :) Also I am new to this site so if you have any helpful tips please let me know :D

“This girl here was trying to escape. Want me to gut her now Hijikata-san and save you the trouble?”  


“No Souji I wanted to know what’s going on and why this girl here is hiding behind Shinpachi” HIjikita said in his commanding voice.  


“Well if you really want to know hijikata-san, I was guarding her room as instructed when I heard her sneaking out. I confronted her and brought her back to her room when she attacked me and took off. Shinpachi-san was nice enough to catch her for me and now here we are.” Souji said with smugness, missing certain parts of the story that involved me getting hurt.  


“That’s not the whole story!” I blurted out, taking a half step away from Shinpachi to glare right at Souji. I heard chuckling coming from Harada-san who was looking at me with slight admiration from my boldness, my eyes shifting towards him studying him slightly before sliding over to the smaller statured Heisuke who had a curious look on his own face but smiled at me none-the-less. A quick glance over to Saito told me nothing as he was bearing his usual stoic facial expression especially in the presence of a stranger, a girl no less. Kondou seems to have not come to examine the fuss, believing that Hijikata-san would handle it especially with all the other captains towing along.  


Going back over to Hijikata-san’s face I noticed his eyes were narrowed slightly and I was not sure if they were aimed at me or Souji or maybe even the both of us. I quickly put my eyes and face downwards so as not to say anything more and exert myself as disrespectful, but I couldn’t stand it when not all side of the story were presented, especially the parts where I was the one being attacked!  


“We will discuss this in the meeting hall. Kondou-san and Sannan-san are already there waiting for us to start the meeting.” Hijikata ordered before turning on his heel and walking towards the meeting room, leaving his other men to escort me. Shinpachi quickly turned to me and bowed deeply,  


“I am so sorry miss! I didn’t mean to knock ya flat like that! I just thought you were Heisuke!”  


“Jeez Shinpatsu-san that’s pretty mean! You would’ve knocked me flat like that without even any sign or provocation! Anyways miss, I really do hope you’re ok. Shinpachi-san can be quite an airhead when it comes rough housing.” Heisuke informed me while scratching the back of his head  


“I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you that I am quite alright. I also think we should get going before Hijikata-san comes back and gets mad.” I reassure them with a smile  


“This little ladies right you know. We should get going. You’re a real tough girl by the way. My name’s Harada Sanosuke, but you can call me Harada-san or Sanosuke or Sano, whichever makes you happy. What is your name by the way?” Harada-san beams down at me while starting to lead the small group over to the meeting room  


“Oh right! You all don’t even know who I am yet! I’m Crysta Malise, but you can just call me Crysta if you want.” I didn’t want to tell them that I already knew their names because that would have to be explained and it may be more a headache than an actual help later on.  


“Well it’s lovely to meet a lady as fine as you Crysta. If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.” Harada-san replies back as he winks at me.  
“And I’m just chopped liver over here. Doesn’t matter if she attacked me or nothing! You guys are just cruel…. I could be seriously injured!” Souji whined from the back of the group  


“You deserved it, especially since you didn’t even tell the whole truth!” I retorted heatedly turning my head to glare and stick my tongue out at him. A few chuckles could be heard from the baka trio, my hot-headedness apparently amusing them. Another quick glance to the man beside him showed me almost nothing but the fact that he could remain emotionless in any situation and that scared me a little as I know he could cut me down with no remorse if he had to. Saitou seemed like a great person but he did put a little fear into me because of his lack of expression.  


Upon arriving at the room, the men came in single file, herding me along with them. I didn’t know where to sit or how to sit seeing as the men had already seated themselves and most were sitting in varying positions. I stood there awkwardly waiting to be directed by someone, and of course that someone was Hijikata-san.  


“You may sit there,” he pointed to a cushion that was basically in the front middle of the circle in front of himself, Kondou-san and Sannan-san, “You are not to speak unless asked a question and you are to be honest in all answers understood?”  


“Yes sir!” I say quickly before heading to the appointed spot and kneeling in the way I had seen in movies and books. I hoped we wouldn’t be here too long as I was unaccustomed to this way of sitting and my legs and feet would be numb before long.  


“Good. We shall begin the meeting. We have discussed some various options regarding your strange situation seeing as you are wearing the clothes of this country but you have the looks and skin of a foreigner. A lot of people here are still very against them so it’s good we found you before others did as you would have surely been killed. For now we have decided to keep you here on the base and you will be in charge of cleaning and learning meals from the members until you are able to prepare them on your own. Is that clear and can you tell us your name?”  


“Yes Sir! My names is Crysta Malise and I understand my duties here.” I nod my understanding as well  


“Good. Kondou-san and Sannan-san is there anything you would like to add?” Hijikata-san asks  


“Yes! I would like to add a nice warm welcome to the Shinsengumi Crysta! I’m sure you’ll do just fine under the guidance of the captains. If you have any questions at all feel free to ask myself or any other captains. That also goes to things that you will be needing as well.” Kondou-san’s warming and welcoming voice fills me full of happiness and I feel myself becoming a little emotional at this as he makes me feel safe and warm, but I hide these feelings so as not to seem weak or emtotional.  


“Thank you so much Kondou-san. I really appreciate the hospitality and I will do my best here in the Shinsengumi!” I bow deeply towards him and when I look back up I see him beaming  


“If I may add another thing, you will have separate quarters seeing as you are a lady. You are expected to be up at 6 am to help prepare for the morning’s meals and will be prompted by the other captains as to how to do them. A list of chores and important times will be given to you at a later time.” Sannan-san had added quickly and I nodded my head to show that I had heard. ‘This guy makes me really nervous.’ I think to myself.  


“Thank you Sannan-san and Kondou-san, the meeting is over so everyone get back to your duties. Heisuke will show you to your room.” He directs the last part to me but loud enough that Heisuke could hear it.  


“Thank you so much Hijikata-san. I appreciate it!” I smile at him and he nods back with a slight smile before going about his business. I look around for Heisuke and our eyes meet each other’s. Heisuke comes bounding over to me, dodging a few people as they make their way out of the doors and on their way to do their usual stuff.  


“Hey! I’m Toudou Heisuke, but you can just call me Heisuke and drop the formalities, we look to be the same age. How old are you anyways?” He questions while holding a hand out to help me up.  


The meeting didn’t take place that long but my feet were already way too tingly and I bit my lip knowing this was going to be awkward. “Thanks Heisuke, I’m 19.” He helps to pull me up and I stumble a bit on my now numb legs, giggling a little at the tickling sensation.  


“H-hey! Are you ok?!” he grips my arms to help steady me  


“Ya I’m completely fine. I was just sitting too long in a position I don’t normally sit in.” I smiled my thanks  


“Oh. Well you don’t have to sit like that if you’re not used to it. I’m sure no one would mind seeing as you probably aren’t used to the culture and all.” He shuffles a bit as he says this, seemingly flustered by the giggle and being in such close proximity to a girl.  


“Thanks! But I’ll work hard at learning how to sit like that. Wouldn’t be very polite of me not to try right?”  


“Y-ya, I mean, it would really be awesome! I can always teach you to if you need!” Heisuke says excitedly before starting to pull me out of the meeting room. “C’mon, I’ll show you your room and how to set the futon up and stuff!”  


I have no choice but to follow along behind him as we wind down the walkways before finally stopping in front of a pair of sliding doors. Heisuke pulls them open and drags me inside before letting go. He walks straight over to a closet before grabbing the futon. “This is how you lay it out, then you get the blankets and pillow and lay them over top. See!” He says pointing to his handy-work. “It’s not that hard. And you’ll be sleeping in a yukata. It’s basically the same way you tie a kimono closed.” He hands me an extra sleeping yukata and I take it into my hands.  


“Well that should be it for now! I’m just two doors down so if you need anything don’t hesitate to call one me k?! I’ll leave you to get some rest so goodnight!” He says cheerily before exiting and heading down the hall.  


I shake my head ‘That boy didn’t even give me a chance to get a word in!’ I get into the yukata before curling up on the futon. I was going to need a lot of sleep in order to be able to handle tomorrow so I drifted off to sleep quite quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and leave me hints and or things to improve upon or what I am doing well as It helps me to develop this story and as a writer. Negative and unhelpful comments will be deleted. Thanks :D  
> PS. if you have any good info as to whether the Shinsengumi was actually for or against foreigners that would be great!


	3. Daily Doings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Crysta up to today? Learning about the basics of daily chores and conversing more with the captains!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry all you lovelies who are reading this story! My life just became a little less hectic and I am able to start writing once again! This chapter may be a little boring as I just wanted to get one out there for you guys!

I woke up the next morning by a knock on my door and my name being called.  


“Crysta-san? Are you awake? I was sent to fetch you!” Heisuke called out to me from the other side of the sliding door.  


“Yes! Yes! I’m up! Just give me one minute please!” I call back as I scramble to get out of my sleeping garments and back into the other ones, almost falling over in the process because my foot got tangled in the blanket.  


I was just attempting to fold the futon back up again, with no luck, when the knock came again.  


“Alice-san would you like some help? I can tell you’re struggling in there….”  


“Oh… um, sure. That would be really great Heisuke. And please just call me Alice! I don’t mind.” I smile and bow a little in greeting when he slides open the doors, walking over to the semi-folded lump and expertly folding it in one swift movement.  


“Ya sure thing Alice! Did you see how that was done? Don’t worry if you don’t get it right away. It takes practice to get it right.”  


“Ya you sure did that really fast Heisuke! Wow!” I say nodding my head because of how smoothly he did that. ‘Sure hope I can get that fluent at folding these things….. or else this will get embarrassing if I can’t even do something as simple as folding a futon’ I sweat drop a little at the thought of having to get someone as stoic as Saito-san to help me. ‘I wonder if he would even help me…’ I ponder  


“Are you still off in dreamland Crysta?” Heisuke asks with a slight smile on his face as he sees me zoned out.  


“O-oh! Sorry about that Heisuke, haha, I was just thinking about things it’s totally fine.” I say a little flustered he caught me zoning out. “Anyways, can you show me to the kitchen? I don’t want to get lost and I don’t know where it is.” I ask Heisuke  


“Ya that’s no problem! Sano and I are making breakfast so I think it’ll be a really good learning experience for you. Souji usually puts too much salt in things and Saito is all about tofu. Shinpachi is good to but he might flirt with you too much and end up burning the food.” Heisuke rambles on about everyone’s cooking skills and focuses as we make our way to the kitchen. As we get there I see Sano pulling out ingredients for breakfast. I was really excited to be making an actual Japanese breakfast. They always look so much better than the oatmeal I usually eat for breakfast.  


“Morning Sano! I brought Crysta with me. What should she and I do?” Heisuke asks as he hands me some sort of long ribbon type thing. “This is called a Tasuki and it ties back your sleeves so they don’t get in the way.” He explains quickly.  


“Good Morning Sano-san” I say before taking the Tasuki and holding it in my hands.  


“Good morning Heisuke, Crysta. And Heisuke I don’t think Miss Crysta knows how to put that on.” Sano replies before coming over to me. “When you do this by yourself you’re going to want to hold this end in your mouth, but for now just hold it in your hand.” I grab the end of the rope. “Next go under your left elbow and make sure to catch the sleeves of your kimono with the rope. Then bring it back behind your neck and under your right elbow, catching the sleeve again, and then bring it back up over your shoulder and around your neck. Finally, tie it with this end in a bow knot and there ya have it.” Sano stands back to admire his work.  


“Thanks so much Sano-san! I think I’ll be able to remember this. You’re a good teacher!” I beam at him and out of the corner of my eye I can see Heisuke pout a little bit.  


“And Heisuke-kun to of course! Without him I may not be sleeping on a futon. Or even know how to put it away!” I can see Heisuke brighten significantly after that comment.  


I watch as Harada-san looks at me with approval at how I dealt with the situation, making sure both him and Heisuke were included in my praise. “For a beautiful girl like you, I would assist you in all and any needs.” He winks at me before turning back to the cooking, looking for something Heisuke and I should do. He hums while nodding, having decided, “Heisuke, teach Crysta how to prepare the rice and miso soup. Those are both staples that appear at almost every meal. The rest can come later.” He quickly points to the sack of rice and the tubs of tofu that were set out. I nod and head over to them, inspecting the packaging while Heisuke came up behind me.  


“Alright! I get to teach you the staples of Japanese dishes. First we’re going to start making the rice as the miso soup won’t take too long.” After the breakdown of what was going to happen, Heisuke and I quickly began our jobs. It was relatively easy to grasp and understand. The rice I could do next time no problem but the miso soup may need another round of supervision before I did it by myself, but I got the basics down at least.  


It wasn’t long before they were showing me how to dish the plates and then the trays before taking them out to the patiently waiting members, save for Shinpachi who was complaining about how he was starving and men of his size need lots of nutrients to supplement themselves. ‘Geez and I thought Souji would be the loudest whiner. Guess I’m wrong.’ I shrug my shoulders and smirk. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Harada-san giving me a curious look around the two trays he was balancing in each of his hands. Heisuke and I only had 1 each. I shook my head at him, indicating it was nothing he should be worried about.  


As we entered we proceeded to hand out the trays, starting with Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, Inoue-san and Sannan-san. From there we just dished out the trays as all the captains were equal in status. I wasn’t exactly sure where to sit and I looked around the room for a spot. I didn’t want to sit next to Souji as I knew he would probably just tease me the whole time. Looking over more I noticed Heisuke and Shinpachi in an almost death like battle over the fish, Harada-san just looking at them with slight humour. There was a spot between him and Saito and I decided that would be the best place for me this morning. I made my way over and sat between the two, receiving a warm smile from Harada-san and curt, but polite, nod from Saito-san.  


The room was complimented by happy chatter from everyone and it felt so relaxing and peaceful witting there. There was the slight banter between Heisuke and Shinpachi and even Souji managed to already get Hijikata-san going this early in the morning. I smiled to myself and took it all in. I could see that this group of people had been through a lot together and despite their differences and experiences, they all had each other’s backs.  


I could feel eyes on me and turned to look over to Saito-san, who continued to look at me, showing a slightly curious look. I smiled at him and he looked as if he was slightly shocked and didn’t know what to do before he hid his emotions once more, turning his face back to his food before saying, “Good morning Crysta-san, I hope your nights rest was well. This morning’s meal is very good. Thank you so much for helping to prepare it. I look forward to tasting the food you prepare yourself.”  


I couldn’t help but smile at his compliment, “Thank you so much Saito-san. I’m really happy that you’re enjoying it and I can’t wait to cook for you all and treat you guys to meals. It is an honour to be able to prepare food for such amazing men as yourselves.” There is much delight in my voice and I swear I caught Saito-san blushing slightly. He only nods back in return before finishing his meal, collecting his tray, and stating that he is going to get ready for rounds before heading off to drop off his tray.  


“Crysta-san, what a lovely meal you helped prepare! I bet in no time you will be able to make many Japanese dishes in the future and I look forward to each and every one of them!” Kondo-san beamed, giving me a lot of praise and I could see how proud he was that he was able to provide me with this knowledge. “I have another favour to ask, would you be able to help with this morning’s dishes as well? I would sure appreciate it if you did.”  


I couldn’t help but blush at his praise as well. “Thank you so much Kondo-san! I am happy to learn and happy to help. I look forward to helping out and preparing meals as well as learning different things about the culture of the Japanese people. I appreciate your generous hospitality and your kind and caring attitude. You sure are a wonderful chief for the Shinsengumi and I hope to be able to observe all the wonderful things you’ll do for the city and its people.” I let out a heartfelt speech and watched as everyone listened to what I had to say, Kondo-san’s eyes teared up slightly and I bowed before standing up and starting to gather the trays.  


A chorus of thanks and good words about the food followed suit as I exited from the room and back towards the kitchen to start on the washing. I started piling things to help me wash them and create space. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Souji standing there and smirking. “Lovely speech you said to Kondo-san. But just to let you know, if you dare to flip those words in any way to speak against him, I’ll kill you.” I could see that there was no joking in that threat and I continued to look at him, slightly worried.  


“I have no plans to go against the Shinsengumi. You guys have treated me so nicely. You have no reason to fear Okita-san, I will do all that I can to protect this place and all those in it.” I say after donning my brave face and speaking from the heart once more.  


He only continued to look at me with that face of his before sauntering over, grabbing a bucket beside the ovens/stove and heading out of the kitchen. “If you want to know where the well is, I suggest you follow me.” I quickly got up and followed him out of the room and to the well. The rest of the morning went relatively fast while working silently with Okita. I was surprised he didn’t make any jabs towards me, but I suppose that had a lot to do with what I had said to him and Kondo-san. ‘Maybe he’s giving me a break today. I can probably expect him to start up with the attitude again tomorrow.’  


The time for lunch came and miso soup and onigiri were on the to make list. Saito-san was done his rounds and it was his turn to help prepare lunch. I greeted him with a smile, already having started the batch of rice. “Good afternoon Saito-san. I hope your rounds went well?” I asked before starting to gather the ingredients for the miso soup.  


“Yes, my rounds went well today. I hope your day was productive as well?” He questioned as he started preparing the tofu, taking out a lot more than I thought we would need.  


“Oh yes it was very productive indeed! I have learned so much about a variety of things. It is so nice to be able to learn about a new culture.” I chatted about the different things I has done and Saito-san seemed content to listen about it all as we finished preparing lunch.  


“Thanks so much for showing me how to do the miso soup and also to shape the onigiri. I feel as if I am now able to make this all next time for you guys.”  


“It is no problem Crysta-san, I am happy to help.” Saito-san replied in a short, clipped way.  


“Would you like to eat lunch with me? I know you’re very versed in swords and I would love to learn more from you.” I ask as I hand him his serving.  


“Of course. I can teach you the basics of swords if you wish. Including the proper ways to take care of them.” We both exit the kitchen on our way to find a spot and converse about another important part of Japan’s history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the things said in the story will ring with some truth in terms of how things are done in Japan but always take it with a few grains of salt as I am not an expert and must rely on Google-sensei to tell me what's up. I hope to write a better chapter for you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning with Saito and Cooking with Hijikata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes burn me at the stake and watch me writhe in agony. I haven't forgot about you lovelies or this chapter, but I have been super tired from work. I'm trying to get you all a few chapters this weekend. Plus I realised I mixed up names from a different fan fic and this one, so her name is Alice once and for all :D

Saito-san and I took our lunch and sat on the veranda surrounding most of the base. It was a beautiful day out with the sky spotted with fluffy white clouds that promised only moments of coolness and nothing more or less. There was also a slight breeze that made it’s way through the leaves of trees bringing scents from the various stores surrounding the courtyard as well as faint smells of blossoms that were expected to come out any day.  


“How have you been finding your stay here Alice-san? Is there anything I can help you with besides tutoring you on the basics of swords and sword handling?” Saito-san asked before beginning to eat his miso soup.  


“I’ve been having a lot of fun here learning about all different things. I’m really excited to be learning about swords and swordplay as I find it a very interesting subject. I won’t be bothering you at all or getting in the way of your work with you teaching me this, right?” I asked, looking slightly concerned about bugging him too much.  


“I’m glad you’ve been learning different things and I can assure you, teaching you about swords is no problem and I will be happy to assist in any of the questions that you may have.” He answered back  


We ate lunch with a light chatter going back and forth between us with me doing most of the talking and he looked content to just be listening to all the things I had to say though none of it was important. We quickly got into learning about swords after taking our things back to the kitchen and grabbing Saito’s swords and cleaning materials.  


I was eager to start and looked over the cleaning materials, picking up each one and thinking about what each one was for and at what step they were to be used. I was most excited though to be able to hold the swords that Saito-san was now holding so tenderly. I could tell his love for these weapons was immense and he would be the best to learn from about taking care of them.  


“We shall begin then. First we look over the swords and see if there is any significant damage to the blade and hilt that will need to fixed or replace…”He went on with his lesson, teaching me a variety of things and allowing me to hold the katana and wakazashi, though he would not let me swing them like I was dying to. He told me there would be more than ample opportunity to try that later, and not with his precious swords.  


“Wow Saito-san you know so much! You could probably even teach classes on just this stuff alone! And there’s probably so much more that you could probably teach that you haven’t taught me.” I spoke fast as I was still filled with excitement from the lesson and my hands moved in a flurry. I almost didn’t catch the slight upturn of Saito’s lips while he packed his tools away.  


“Did I do something funny Saito-san?” I asked slightly confused as to his sudden reveal of slight emotion.  


He put a fist to his mouth before clearing his throat before speaking, “No not at all. Seeing such excitement about this topic was refreshing.”  


I nodded slowly, ‘so he’s happy that I like swords to?’  


“Well I thank you for the lesson anyways. I really did enjoy it. Would I be able to learn more sometime?” I asked hopefully  


Saito-san looked at me for a moment before answering, “Of course. I wouldn’t mind teaching such an eager student.”  


He had finished packing his things, his sword now resting in it’s place at his right hip. He was left handed which was cool and would most likely give him an advantage in battle as left handed movements, especially his quick draw style, would be hard to counter in a predominantly right-handed fight.  


“It’s almost time for me to be doing rounds with Shinpachi,” Saito-san stated before standing up, I stood up with him as well.  


“And I should be helping out in the kitchen. I think Harada-san is cooking tonight.” I smiled at Saito “I hope your rounds go well and that you and your team remain safe. Dinner should be ready by the time you get back.”  


Saito-san only nodded before turning and heading back towards his room to grab his haori before meeting up with his squad.  


I made my way to the kitchen, walking slowly and looking around the courtyard knowing I had time before meal prep needed to be under way.  
Upon arriving close to the kitchen I could hear grumbling and the quiet murmur of curse words. This had caught my interest and I hurried to the kitchen entrance, seeing none other than a frustrated and perplexed Hijikata. I stood there for a moment watching him drag out pots and pans, piles of vegetables off to the side and fresh fish waiting to be cleaned and grilled. I caught a flicker of movement just outside the window and before I could investigate, something shot in through the window, snatching up one of the fish and heading back out the window.  


I let out a startled gasp from the quickness of what I now know as a cat culprit. At the sound of my gasp, Hijikata stood up and turned around, seeing my finger pointing towards the window and the now lessened pile of fish. “The cat took a fish!” I exclaimed before letting out a small chuckle, seeing Hijikata fly to the window hoping to claim what was once part of the shinsengumi’s dinner.  


He looked back at me with a stormy expression, ceasing my laughter, “Why didn’t you grab it?!”  


“I-it all happened so fast….. “ I stuttered quietly.  


“Now we are missing fish and don’t have another, and the cat seems to have disappeared.” He mumbled while crossing his arms and scowling.  


“I-it’s ok, Hijikata-san. Someone can have mine. I don’t mind, really.” I say hoping to dispel the scowl upon his handsome face while stepping closer. “Accidents happen.”  


“Accidents like that wouldn’t happen if people paid attention and acted quickly” He shot back.  


‘Someone’s in a bad mood and is taking it out on the wrong person….’ I thought to myself before crossing my arms and returning fire, “Pray what you preach Hijikata-san, you were the one who left the fish unattended and didn’t wait for me to come and help and took things upon yourself. And where is Harada? I thought I was preparing tonight’s meal with him?”  


“Harada has other matters to attend to. Am I not a good enough replacement?” He crossed his own arms and gaze me a slight glare.  


‘Usually it’s Hijikata who is busier…. Must be something really important for Harada-san to go and let Hijikata have run of the kitchen. He must think me capable enough to handle him’ I gave a few seconds of silence before answering him, lifting my hands in surrender, “Fine, let’s just get to preparing dinner or else we are going to have it late.” I walked over to the vegetables and started to clean and slice them. I would leave Hijikata to the fish because he deserved to do that after leaving them unattended next to a window, and because his skilled swordsman hands should be able to handle a knife and doing the fish. “If you could prepare the fish that would be great.”  


He huffed before moving towards them, beginning his work in silence. We worked this way for a while, steaming vegetables and grilling fish, making the rice close to the end so it would be ready at the right moment.  


“This must be a nice break from your mountains of endless paperwork. I’m kind of glad that you were able to do something different, even though it is still work.”  


He pauses what he is doing for a moment, looking at me, before continuing. “It is a nice change but it is vastly different from paperwork and I think I am better at that than this.” He gestures to the kitchen, making me smirk.  


“Really? It seems you’re doing a fine job and will make the perfect housewife someday Hijikata-san.” I tease him, hearing him give an angry inhale of breath but before he could even retort, I had rushed from the kitchen in search of members to tell them dinner would be ready soon. I would probably get it from Hijikata when I returned to help him bring in the trays, but oh well, it was nice to see his attention away from something else other than his work as the Shinsengumi’s vice commander.  


After running into Heisuke, I passed my duty onto him of rounding up the members to which he gladly agreed to. I returned to the kitchen quietly, wanting to gauge Hijikata’s mood before entering. I watched as he was carefully putting plates and dishes onto the trays in a precise matter, brows furrowed and eyes focused as if this job required the greatest amount of skill and concentration. ‘Ever the perfectionist’ I smile and shake my head before going in. I grabbed four trays, two stacked in each hand, Hijikata spared a glance at me before resuming what he was doing, finishing the last tray. “You’ll be able to carry the rest right?”  


He grunted his answer which I assumed was a yes and I carried on my way to the dining room, placing a tray in front of Kondo, sannan, Hijikata’s spot, and then gave the last one I carried to SHinpachi who whispered out a “You’re the best Alice!” before staring at his food with the look of a starved and wanting animal. Hijikata came in with the rest, placing them quickly before going to his spot and giving the order to begin eating. The rest of the night carried on seemingly uneventful as usual. Little did we know, there was something fishy going on in one of the barracks on the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried with Saito and I'm just not getting it..... I need more info on him so any help you could give would be fantastic! I need to get a better bonding moment with him and Alice. Any suggestions?


	5. Bath Misfortunes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Alice has a relatively pleasant day with the boys, but then something horrible happens during her bath....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual Harassment up ahead!

After finishing the night’s chores, the captains went off to do their own things. Shinpachi, Harada, and Heisuke I caught sneaking off to presumably Shimabara, asking me to keep quiet and let them have some fun, well it was mainly Shinpachi who said that while Heisuke said he was just tagging along and Harada just smiled his kind smile, saying they would be back later. A further walk around the compound provided me with information on Souji and Saito, who were locked in a fierce sword practice that I would almost call a battle from the viciousness and ferocity shown by them both, Souji holding a glare and smirk taunting with words and Saito showing calm coolness that was almost as sharp as his blade. Hijikata was locked away in his room and Kondo was conversing about a few things with Sannen lightheartedly.  


I made my way to my room, hoping to get some relaxing time in before taking a bath. I spread out on the tatami mats in the middle of my small room, going over the things I have done since coming here. It hasn’t been very long and plus I am a foreigner in a strange place, so it really is hard to fit in. The captains are nice and even Hijikata doesn’t scare me too much. But still, I wasn’t allowed to do much besides basic cleaning and cooking. I was free to wander around the main parts of the compound, staying close to the captain’s quarters, dining area, and practice dojo as the rest of the men weren’t allowed over here, so that made it safe enough for me to not be seen as a woman to them if they did make it far enough over here. I honestly thought the captains would be more hostile to me but they must think because I am a woman I am not strong enough or cunning to hurt them in any way. But also because I was a woman was why I was being treated so nice. In this era, women weren’t thought of as equals to men and were vastly inferior in many ways.  


I couldn’t help but sigh. I was wondering if I would ever make my way home and if so, how? Could I take the same path? Did I have to find a magic dragon? Magical spirits I could only see/hear? Maybe I would be stuck here forever. But hey, at least I would be surrounded by really hot guys *drool* and maybe eventually we would….. *nosebleed* or even as a group, *almost faints*. ‘You just wanna get into their hakama…. Or kimono in Saito’s case…..’ I laugh at the lame change of words. I rolled onto my side, curling slightly, my mind drifting to when I would be allowed to leave the compound and explore the town. I didn’t get to see much of it when I first came in. I was too focused on souji’s haori and the weird thoughts floating in my brain that I had recognised it from somewhere. Maybe I could convince Harada-san. He was really too kind to me and would probably do it, and that’s why I haven’t asked. I didn’t want to use him for something so selfish. I guess I would just have to wait.  


I decided now was a good as time as ever to take a bath. The captains usually have already had their bath by now, and the soldiers would have gone to bed meaning I would have some privacy and less chance of anyone seeing me and my lady bits. I grabbed my towel and headed over to the baths. The room was still warm and steamy, meaning they left the fires going to keep the bath going for me. How sweet they are. I placed the small, almost useless, lock into place. It was more to provide a sense of security than rather serve an actual purpose. I quickly undressed before going over to the ‘shower stall’ and washing myself. I didn’t need a huge scrub, more or a light rinsing before heading into the lightly steaming tub. It was too hot to sit in right away so I took my time adjusting, first standing before sinking to my knees and finally full submersing in the tub. I let out a peaceful moan of content, hoping no one heard my mini porn star noise as that would be super embarrassing….  


I could feel myself getting drowsy as my muscles unwound and I became more and more relaxed almost to the point of sleep. I now understood why Japanese people took baths every day. This shit feels good! I turned my head so that it was against the side of the wooden tub, the roughness lightly scratching my cheek but I didn’t care. My breathing was heavy and I slowly falling asleep. I was so out of it that I didn’t notice the window being slid open, allowing two figures to crawl in stealthily. It was shut and two excited voices made their way to my ears, making me instantly alert.  


“Oh boy this bath is gonna be good! I really hope no one catches us though! We’ll be punished for sure!” Voice one said, the ruffling of clothing heard as it was being shed from it’s owner,  


“Ya I know! They have such nice baths here! And nice smelling soap! Too bad we can’t use it, it would be a dead give-a-way of they smelt it on us.” Voice two answered back, the clothes were being tossed into the baskets that held them. I had to do something! If they came around from the changing area I would be caught! How did they not notice my clothes folded in one of the baskets?! They snuck in through the window so as not to be seen by any captains that may be lounging in the courtyard or the veranda, and it was not suspicious there was still light on in here as I tended to bath late. I got out of the tub quietly, reaching for my towel to wrap around myself before they seen all of me.  
I had just gotten a hold of my towel when the two figures came into view, both chatting quietly with each other before freezing, realizing I was in there, completely naked and towel in hand. None of us knew what to do, turning bright red from seeing the other exposed, especially one being a woman. One of the men moved first, quickly coming over to me as I put the towel in front of me. He put an hand over my mouth, going around behind me and pressing me up against him.  


“Shhhhhh no screaming, no crying, no noise. Ok?” He told me, I could feel his very naked self against me and I tried to arch my back to get away from the man part that was lounging on the top part of my ass.  


“Tomoe what are you doing?!” The other hissed, his hands now covering his previously exposed manhood, blushing like mad.  


“Quiet Jun! Looks like we’re not the only ones who decided to have ourselves a bath in the captain’s bathhouse. She was probably waiting for one of the captains to come in here. Weren’t you?” His hand around my waist pulls me back towards him, his man part now semi-hard as he slowly grinded it on me. “Well we can also give you what you want.”  


I squirmed made a muffled cry, trying to get away. I looked at the boy named Jun who still stood in front of me, begging for help with my eyes. He was young, maybe early 20’s, while the guy behind me was early 30’s. Jun just looked between me and Tomoe, trying to decide what to do, in the meanwhile Tomoe started to kiss my neck, his disgusting tongue licking and tasting me. I squirmed harder, trying to kick him in the shins.  


“uh uh uh, that’s not very nice,” He hicks my legs back, bringing me and him to the ground with him now lying on top of me, hand still covering my mouth and the other now found it’s way to my right nipple, tweaking and twisting. I couldn’t help but start to cry silently, tear running down my cheeks at what was happening. “be good and I’ll make you feel really good.”  


Jun appeared to be very uncomfortable and backed away towards the changing area.  


“Where are you going boy? Come and enjoy this. I’ll teach you how to pleasure a woman.” Tomoe commanded, putting a knee in between my thighs and spreading my legs slightly.  


“I-I’m good. I just came here to bath. But, maybe I’ll just use the other baths…..”  


“Fine, do what you want.”  


He went behind the paper screen and I could hear him getting redressed. I tried to call out to him once more, my voice coming out rough and muffled, full of desperation. I let out small whimpers as I heard my only chance leaving. I tried to fight harder but it was impossible against an experienced fighter, especially in this position. My hands went up to his covering my mouth and I clawed at his skin. He gave a grunt before slapping me upside the head hard, causing me to cry in pain.  


“You little bitch! You’re asking for it now!” His movements became rougher and his cock harder, now digging into me. His slap shocked me and for a moment I didn’t move. He grabbed my towel and brought it to my mouth, stuffing it in there so he could use both of his hands.  


“Move that towel and I’ll shove it so far down your throat you won’t ever be getting it back.” His now free hand was heading down towards my womanhood when I heard a slam against the door.  


“Alice! Hey Alice are you alright?!” I heard the worried shout of Heisuke calling to me from the other side of the door, I let out a cry of relief and hope as I heard his voice. Hopefully he would hear the muffled cries coming from my mouth.  


“After what that guy just told us I don’t she’s alright.” I heard the voice of Harada and for the briefest moment I didn’t want them to come in and see me like this, but that thought was immediately overrun with thoughts of being saved before this guy could continue.  


“Shit!” The guy on top of me quietly yelled before getting off me, scrambling to get out of there before the captains could get in. I got up, pulling the towel from around my mouth and to around my body and just before I reached the door, it burst open and there stood the baka trio with looks of murder on their faces. Shinpachi was the one to get the door open, and his face turned to one of shock and then murder once again as he saw me with red eyes and tears streaming down my face. He went storming past me to grab the guy before he could get out the back window. I heard his body slam to ground but my eyes were trained on Heisuke and Harada. Harada was the fiercest I’d ever seen him, he didn’t even look at me as he marched right for the guy who was now under shinpachi, his fists balled tightly by his side and he barked out an order,  


“Heisuke, take Alice to yamazaki.” And Heisuke came over to me, eyes full of concern and worry as he gently pulled my sobbing form away and out of the bathhouse. I could hear fists hitting skin behind me and I didn’t want to look. I held onto Heisuke tightly as he brought me in my towel clad form to yamazaki’s room. He knocked and it was quickly answered by yamazaki who was still wearing his day clothes. He took one look from Heiksuke to me before moving out of the way and letting us in. I was shivering and I am not sure if it was from being cold or shock. Maybe it was both. All I knew was that I couldn’t stop crying even though I was trying to convince myself that he hadn’t actually raped me.  


Heisuke was quickly explaining the situation while still holding onto me, his arms wrapped protectively around me. I leaned into him, feeling safe and comforted. This was probably awkard and would make him blush later on being this close to a naked woman, but for now he handled it with an amazing amount of dignity and respect. I felt something being wrapped around me and found Yamazaki draping his blanket around my shoulders, kneeling in front of before asking some questions,  


“I’m sorry this has happened to you but we need to know how far he went.”  
I sat there for a moment, looking into his eyes. I felt like I couldn’t speak, or that I didn’t want to. It was embarrassing and I felt like they shouldn’t be making such a huge fuss. I mean, that guy was no doubt getting the shit kicked out of him from Harada and Shinpachi, but he hadn’t actually gone really far. I understood what he did was wrong but still.  


“He didn’t go very far. He just touched me.” I whispered, looking down at my hands, my eyes tracing every single line in them.  


“Do you know why they were in there?”  


“They wanted to sneak in and take bath in the captains bathhouse. They didn’t know I was in there. The one guy, Jun, left right after. The other guy…..” I didn’t want to finish, and I especially didn’t want to hear his name.  


Heisuke moved closer and put a hand on my shoulder. “We just want to make sure you’re ok. But I can understand if this is really hard for you. I want you trust us. We will have to notify the commanders and the captains, especially seeing as those two were part of Souji’s squad. I’ll go get your clothes so you can be dressed, ok?” Heisukes sweet and concern filled voice made me want to cry again but I knew right now I needed to be strong to get through this next part.  


“Thank you Heisuke. And you to yamazaki-san.” I nodded and looked them both in the eye. Yamazaki nodded and Heisuke gave me one of his Heisuke smiles before leaving to gather my clothes.  


“Would you like some tea?” Yamazaki questioned me, standing up slightly to no doubt get me tea if I wanted before gathering the commanders.  


“Yes please, thank you.”  


I waited there for Heisuke and Yamzaki to come back, Heisuke arriving earlier, giving me my clothes and another smile before heading to the meeting room to brief the commanders and captains about what he saw and heard from me. Yamazaki told me he would wait outside the room for me to get dressed and drink my tea, giving me a few minutes of needed alone time.  


When I was ready I went to the room with Yamazaki. The doors slid open and multiple pairs of concerned eyes were focused on me and it made me freeze, I had never felt so much concern from a group of people before, and my eyes wandered around to all of them.  


“How are you feeling?” Hijikata, his voice not holding the same sharpness and steel like it normally did.  


“I’m ok. A little shaken up still, but I’ll be alright.” I smiled at them, hoping they would believe it.  


He nodded before speaking, “Alright, now we’re going to ask you some questions and this may be uncomfortable, but it is necessary.”  


“I understand.” I nodded before entering and taking a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry loves. I feel like this would help advance the story and allow more elements in to it.


	7. A surprising Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the after math of explaining a horrible situation to the commanders and head of the Shinsengumi? A break down of course. But also a sweet surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly Macaroni. Who knew that time flew by so fast? Oops. Don't worry loves, I don't plan on abandoning this story as I hate when writers do that. But I also know waiting for a new chapter can be torture and I hate that as well, but you'll just have to bare with me. I just got hella busy with Uni and literally had no time to do anything besides school work. Next semester is going to be even worse so I'm going to write as much as I can before school gets too hectic again. Love you all! <3

“Harada, Shinpachi, and Heisuke have already explained some of the event to me but they did not see it all. So I will need you to tell me what happened from the beginning.” Hijikata asked, his voice not registering its usual sharpness and commanding authority, I think there was also some concern as well.  


“I understand that this can be very uncomfortable and a very hard thing to talk about, so please, take your time.” Sannan-san stated, giving me a gentle and encouraging smile.  


“It may be easier for her to tell this story in a smaller group of just the Commanders and I, so please, everyone else if you could give us some time that would be greatly appreciated.” Kondou-san ordered.  


We waited until the captains all left the room, some giving me smiles on encouragement and others a slight nod. Once the door shut, I took a deep steadying breath to calm and collect myself before I began to tell them my side of the story on what had happened in the bath house.  
With only a few breaks to stop and collect myself, I told Kondou-san and the commanders what happened. After I had finished they sat there for a moment. Kondou’s face was filled with concern and empathy, Sannan-san’s reflecting the same but not as intense, while Hijikata’s registered nothing but pure and unbridled fury, no doubt towards the person who had done this.  


“The person who has done this will be thoroughly punished and justice will be brought to you my dear.” Sannan-san stated  


“The bastard is going to commit Seppuku, even though he has no right to such an honorable way of death!” Hijikata bursted out, fists clenched and trembling slightly. Kondou-san was silent.  


I sat there. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to leave, or call in the captains, or wait for them all to come back in. I felt the tension in the room and had a sudden urge to leave. I stood abruptly, startling those in the room.  


“I’m sorry, I just need some fresh air. Would you like me to send the captains back in?” I held my hands together in front of me to stop them from seeing them shake.  
Kondou’s concern only grew and I stopped to think for a moment how that was even possible considering he had shown so much already. That just goes to show how compassionate of a person he is. Sannan-san gave a slight nod, “Of course my dear. Please call the captains back in. We will let you have a moment alone to collect yourself.” He smiled  


I gave a quick bow and exited the room, closing the door before stopping to take a few more breaths. ‘Just a few more minutes and I can have my time to break down a little bit’ I thought to myself as I went down the walkway to gather the captains who were waiting patiently on the steps, standing or sitting.  


“Hello guys. Kondou-san and the commanders would like you all to go in.” I smiled and then left quickly. I could myself starting to build up and I was about to burst. I quickened my pace to a jog and then a run, not even bothering to stay in the compound. I would need somewhere a lot more quiet and private. Small sobs were already beginning to make their way up my throat and out into the world, I wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer and I ran faster, not even caring who I ran into and the people shouting at me. I needed solitude and it was needed fast. I hit the treeline just as gasping sob made its way out, leading to another and another. I was gasping for breath, both from running and from hyperventilating, and I collapsed inside the trees, grabbing onto one of them like my life depended on it, even though it was my sanity that I was worried about the most. I sat there, letting it all escape me in a flurry of snot and broken gasps, all the fear and anger that was inside of me finally popped like a balloon and I just let it go, a broken heap on the forest floor. I didn’t care if anyone heard me, and I didn’t care if anyone saw me.  


Out of nowhere I felt arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me into them and I let go of the tree and latched onto the other living being, burying my face in their neck and bawling my eyes out, not even knowing who this kind stranger was or why they were helping me. We stayed this way for a long time until my sobs quieted down and my eyes couldn’t let out any more tears. I finally pulled back and let out a small gasp when I found out it was Yamazaki-san who held me so gently during my time of need.  


“Thank you.” I whispered, looking him into the eyes, my face looking like crap and I wouldn’t even want to look at this face that could probably make a child cry.  


He nodded before saying, “We should head back. The others are probably looking for you and you will need to explain where you have been.”  


“But I look so bad. Can I freshen up and attempt to look like a human being and not a female version of Hijikata-san when he gets mad?” I smile a little at the comparison, hoping Yamazaki would do the same but all I got was a small eyebrow twitch, but coming from him, that was enough for me.  


“I think we can spare the time for you to clean yourself up, but then we must go back. Can I offer you anything? I have a small cloth you can borrow, and there’s a stream nearby. I can bring the cloth back damp for you if you would like.” He offered  


“I would like that very much Yamazaki-san.” I smiled at him politely, wiping my eyes with my fingers. He nodded and headed a short way through the trees, still able to be seen as he wet the cloth and then wrung it out, and heading back towards me.  


He passed me the cloth and I proceeded to clean myself up and knowing that I couldn’t do much about the puffy red eyes and I hoped that they would become better as we headed back towards the Shinsengumi’s headquarters. I wasn’t sure if I should keep the cloth or give it and I just it in my hand, looking at it thoughtfully.  


“You can keep the cloth.”  


“Oh, thanks.” I stood up and took a deep breath, Yamazaki’s watchful eyes never leaving me once, analyzing me.  


I nodded and we headed off, walking a little slower than normal and I silently thanked him for that. When we arrived at the compound Shimada-san and Shinpachi were talking with relatively stern faces. Our movement caught their attention and once they saw us, Shinpachi came forward and Shimada-san went around the back, presumably to tell the others of our return. He looked me over once, giving a frown at the sight of still slightly disheveled face before relaxing his own.  


“We were all very worried about you Alice-chan! Where did you go? Are you alright? You shouldn’t have run off like that!” He fired a barrage of questions at me and I let him before giving him my best smile  


“Everything is alright now. I just needed to take a walk and clear my mind, today was sort of long and now I am very tired and would love to take a nap after dinner is prepared.”  


He frowned at my response, knowing that what I had said was not the whole truth which he knew because of my appearance and probably Yamazaki’s wet and most likely snotty collar. I would need to wash that for him. A small herd of members came around the corner just then and a slightly mad looking Hijikata lead the group. I bit my lip and prepared to get yelled at by the Oni himself, hoping that he would understand. I started to fiddle with my hands, looking at them as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world right then, following every line and wrinkle as if trying to commit them to memory.  


“I thought something like this was going to happen, that’s why we got Yamazaki-san to keep an eye on you. Don’t ever leave the compound again unless you’re with one of us and have orders that allow you to leave the compound. You’re still a stranger and we shouldn’t have to deal with runaways as we are busy enough with the important things to attend to, like now. Come see me after dinner to discuss what should be done about this incident.” Hijikata-san spoke with an air of sharpness before leaving to carry out whichever duties he had mentioned. I stood with my head hung, knowing I shouldn’t have done what I did, but I also needed to just escape for a minute to collect myself and my thoughts.  


A hand made its way to my shoulder and I looked into the kind teal eyes of the ever optimistic Heisuke, “What he said may have seemed very harsh, but Hijikata-san is actually very worried about you Alice-chan. We all were.”  


“You know that if something is bothering you can always come to me, or any of us for that matter, whoever you feel more comfortable with.” Harada-san said  


“Ya!” Heisuke shouted, looking very serious but wide eyed and hopeful, “You can come see me any time you want!”  


“How bold of you Heisuke-kun, you should know being that forward only works with big muscled and foul-mouthed people who give others no room to say otherwise.” Of course there was Souji with the wise crack towards what was probably Shinpachi who took a second to process what Souji had said before shouting out and commencing a small argument filled with defensiveness. Heisuke meanwhile, was blushing like mad and had removed his hand from my shoulder,  


“T-that’s not what I meant!” He held his out in front of him defensively, “W-what I meant was you can talk to me anytime that you need!” a small blush scattered across his cheeks and he made me grin. Heisuke was always one to talk before thinking about the other meanings behind his words which always got him into a pickle here and there.  


“I will always lend a listening ear to you Alice-san, should the need ever arise and I have time to spare.” And Saito with his thought out response, always putting work first.  


“The same offer stands of me as well Alice-san.” Yamazaki-san chimed in, and he had already been super helpful to me in the forest, something that I would be ever grateful to him for.  


“Thanks guys! I really appreciate your kind words and offers of assistance.” I smiled brightly at them, feeling better  


‘All except Souji who would most likely tell me to suck it up. Though I do need that sometimes…. Hmm who knows, maybe he could offer me advice. But it would most likely come in a riddle with a few jabs thrown into it as well.’  


I cleared my throat before speaking, “Now, who’s ready for some dinner? I would greatly appreciate one or two of your guys’s help as my prep time has gotten a little behind schedule?” I asked hoping some of the captains could spare even just ten minutes to help me prepare dinner for the night.  


“I must do some shopping otherwise I would offer my help.” Yamazaki-san bowed and left to do his thing. Probably reporting to Hijikata-san what happened in the woods  


“I can!!!” yelled Heisuke, throwing his hand up into the air and waving it around  


“I have a few minutes to spare as well, and I can never pass up helping a beautiful lady such as yourself.” Harada volunteered sweetly  


“I can help you open things and lift the pot of water but I’m not so great at the cooking stuff?” Shinpachi chuckled as he offered his muscles (as if you could say no to those bulging muscles *drool*)  


“I suppose I could supervise.” Souji volunteered oh so helpfully.  


“I also could be of some assistance to you if you need.”  


“Of couse Saito-san! I would love all of your help!” And with that we all headed toward the kitchen to prepare dinner. With all of this help we will have dinner cooking and ready in about 30 minutes! And then it would be off to the dreaded meeting with Hijikata-san. I swallowed at that thought but composed myself for the meal prep ahead of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I used the word "I" and pronouns so much in this chapter. Idk if you guys found that too but I apologize if it was a little excessive. It's been awhile since I last did creative writing so sorry about that. I'm really hoping to start developing little relationships here and there so if you guys have any ideas about how those different relationships develop with different characters let me know! I can give you a shout-out and a huge thanks as some characters are harder to write for. Love y'all!


	8. Decisions Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supervision Required, let's begin the pair ups!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly starting to get back into the writing thing.... haha

The kitchen was a flurry of fast movements as people dodged to get out of one another’s way and to also not to burn the food. I almost had to do nothing but tell the others what I had wanted. Heisuke and Saito were in charge of the vegetable and side dish preparation, Shinpachi the rice, and Harada the meat. That left Souji to quip and ‘supervise’ and me to actually supervise and make sure things were on track. It was all around a lot of fun and just having the feeling of all these amazing men around me made me feel really welcomed and needed, improving my mood greatly.  


We all just grabbed our own tray since we were all in there anyways, Souji also grabbing Kondou’s and I grabbed Hijikata’s. Once arriving in the dining hall we all took our seats and started chatting, the two of us setting the place for the chief and commander who were not here yet, before starting the evenings meal. Sannan-san would not be joining us as he was on a mission somewhere with his men and wasn’t expected to return for a couple days yet, he seemed to be out and about a lot these days a quick thought on what he was doing crossed my mind before those thoughts were distracted by the daily fight between Heisuke and Shinpachi about food.  


“Thank you all so much for helping me prepared today’s meal. That was probably the fastest it was ever made and it made me feel so happy to be amongst all of you, kind of like a family.” These words were very sentimental and sincere and I could tell these words had shocked some of the captains and others were more understanding. It felt a little cheesy but they were necessary to show them my appreciation. The bond between us all felt as if it was growing more and it would be sad when I someday, if I could, had to leave them.  


The meal went off without a hitch except for when at the very end, there was a loud sound of glass breaking, followed by a “shit” from Shinpachi who quickly got up and ran to the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of forgetting about the pot? Not sure what that was about but a follow up was in order to satisfy wondering minds.  


There wasn’t much to do, but apparently while we were preparing food the chief and the commander were having a chat because they once again wanted to have a chat with me after dinner. I decided that I would bring them after meal tea so they could rest and digest.  


‘Good ol’ parasympathetic nervous system kicking and doing ya good one meal at a time! It’s actually crazy how they probably know so little about the human body. I wonder if I could teach them? Or would that be some sort of witchcraft in these times? And they don’t have the modern medicine to help much with things anyways. Maybe that information will stay with me until absolutely necessary.’  


I carefully balanced the tray while kneeling beside the door to one of the smaller meeting rooms, “Hijikata-san, Kondou-san, I am here and have brought some tea.”  


“Come in, Alice-san,” called Kondou from the other side.  


Entering the room feelings of nervousness, but also curiosity, filled me as I placed the tray first and then myself into the room. Bringing the tea over to them, I set them down in place and tried to read their expressions, I got nothing from Hijikata of course… but Kondou’s face showed something along the lines of what a lot of contemplation and coming to a good idea would be. An eyebrow raised at this expression and now a mixture of thoughts crossed into my mind at what was going to be discussed.  


“Thank you so much for the tea Alice-san! You always make this tea so good and I always feel a lot better after having it after the evening’s meal. Helps aid in digestion and makes for healthy insides which leads to a healthy mind and exterior as well! Did you know-“ Kondou was cut off by mother Hijikata,  


“We’re here to discuss an option that we think would help benefit you and ensure an incident like the one that just occurred doesn’t happen again. Your opinion in this option is highly valued.”  


“Oh yes, I guess we should get to the matter at hand first and foremost. We can enjoy a conversation about tea another time Alice-san, sorry about that. So Hijikata and I have looked into various options to properly accommodate you and keep you safe while in the care of the Shinsengumi. So the main solution would be to have you accompany one of the captains each day with their duties. It’ll be in a rotation style so that every day you’ll be with a different captain, providing they are not away or attending to matters in which you cannot be present. You will most likely occasionally be put with Gen-san, Yamazaki or Shimada if we had to.”  


“This was an option that allowed you to have some freedom, but to also be helpful around the base. We will be informing the captains of this new policy very soon, but first we wanted to know if this was an acceptable option. The option that we came up with was having you stay inside your room and when you needed something you would have to call for one of us. That situation would be a major inconvenience to us and to you. The third option is your death, but is the last resort in this situation, and killing you over this wouldn’t be beneficial to the Shinsengumi. So, tell us what you think.  


I was slightly taken aback by that last option. ‘Geez he talks about death almost as easily as Souji does, but he is very good at hiding his true emotions, so I know that he cares for me and doesn’t want that to have to come to bear, but I also don’t doubt he wouldn’t do it. The Shinsengumi does come first for him.’ The first option was great though! Considering the other two….. I mean, who would want to stay cooped up inside their room for days and only get hall passes for meals and bathroom breaks? Sounds like a prison to me….  


“Ya that option of following around the captains sounds perfectly reasonable to me! I really appreciate the thought you put into this and the effort to keep me safe. Is there anything else I should know about it? And who am I starting with first? Will I know the schedule ahead of time? Like a week at a time? I suppose some of it would have to be based off of the daily happenings around here.” Nodding to myself and pretty much answering my own questions.  


“We’ve already decided to start you off with Heisuke. He’s not on active duty tomorrow and is in charge of many of the regular chores. Plus, it would also give you some time to get used to the whole process with someone who can keep things interesting. The day after will be Harada. We will be looking into who is available for the day after, but for now this is what we have. They have already been informed and your day starts and end when theirs does. Is that understood? If you disobey you will be punished as they are.” Hijikata barks that last part as if he really was speaking to one of this men and not to a strange woman.  


“Yes sir, I understand.” Thoughts raced to when I would have to spend a whole day with Okita and I momentarily grimaced at all the passive aggressiveness that I was going to be put through that day.  


“Is something the matter Alice-san?” Kondou asks gently.  


“Oh! No, haha I was just thinking about how things like washrooms and bathing will work.” I kind of lied, even though that was a though occurring in the back of my mind.  


“Whoever is watching you will guard the entrance to the bathhouse, and as for you other private matters, you can do so as long as you give them a quick heads up and don’t impose on their time too much.” Of course the Demon already had an answer.  


“Oh, another thing, will I ever be put with the two of you?” I ask considering everyone else could be pretty somedays, especially if the group went on a trip out of town for a few days.  


“That could happen but will be rare. Toshi and I are quite busy as we have meetings with higher ups, I have my own family to attend to and Toshi is always working away. So I suppose you could be with Toshi, but it would most likely be quite boring as the day would be filled with paperwork done in one room.”  


“The information I handle is quite important and confidential, so I would be a last resort.”  


“Gotcha! Is there anything else I should know?” I was starting to get tired and just really wanted to go back to my room and contemplate things by myself for a bit.  


“If anything comes up we will be sure to let you know Alice-san! Thank you so much for cooperation and for the tea! It was lovely getting to see you and I hope we can chat again soon.” Kondou smiled while Hijikata just nodded.  


“Alrighty, have a goodnight Hijikata-san, Kondou-san.” I bowed before exiting the room and slowly wandering down the halls towards my sleeping quarters.  


‘Well this is going to be a lot of fun. Starting off with Heisuke is going to be a blast! He’s always so full of energy and still has a childlike aura to him that’ll help keep things interesting. I wonder what kinds of chores he has to do? Whatever it is I won’t mind helping out. Maybe we could even stroll through the town, considering I haven’t really seen much of it, expect for that wild goose chase between me and Okita when I first got here. Oh god…… the day with Okita is going to be eventful. We’re both passive aggressive. Oh well. It’s just one full day. He is a great swordsman, maybe he could teach me some things? Haha no. I don’t wanna die yet. Maybe Saito can give me some lessons on his day! I hear he is really patient and a great instructor! And he’s not the kind to judge, especially because he knows how it feels to be judged and turned away. Maybe Shinpachi could as well? Though he would be hella tough….. Sano is gonna be easy. He’s going to try and do everything for me. He’s so kind hearted. Oh dear, seeing Yamazaki after all that’s just happened is going to be awkward…. Oh well. What happens happens.  


I reached my door and slid it open, changing into my sleeping attire before curling up on the futon. Sleep came quickly and before I knew it, I was being woken up by quick excited knocks at my door and the voice of Heisuke drifting through my dreams.  


“Alice! Good Morning! Are you ready for the day? I’m coming in!”  


‘Wait…. He’s coming in?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's inconsistencies I apologize. It's been awhile since I've worked in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to get characters right. Helpful hints and comments wanted. Rude and nasty comments not and will be deleted. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
